


The BOWL; A Superbat Story

by AyJay2020



Series: The BOWL; Superbat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Batfamily (DCU), Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gotham City - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Top Clark Kent, Topping from the Bottom, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020
Summary: BOOK 1 in the BOWL Series.Blue bloods, drug lords, pornstars... Not many were shunned from the Block of William Lillie's restaurant-hotel. Especially the Prince of Gotham.After Jeremiah supposedly died in an explosion at the Arkham asylum, Bruce investigates the disappearance of the Joker's psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel, when a someone from the past makes the present pushed to the back burner.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: The BOWL; Superbat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173203
Kudos: 16





	1. Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> Completed Story with Sequels. This is the first book, the Second book is Silver Platter and the Third is in process being written, called Absinthe.

_I modified the ranks from normal omegaverse adding and taking. These all apply to The BOWL and it's sequels_.

 **Supreme alpha** \- Least common. Highest of ranks. Extremely dominant and can lose control if raised wrong. Can make all lower class bend to their submission with supreme alpha voice. So far, none have come out (besides bane.) Can have multiple omega, delta, and beta mates.

**Alpha** \- Most common. 2nd highest rank. Stubbornly dominant. Have the ALPHA VOICE. Drawn directly to omegas and when a delta is in heat. Have RUTS that correspond with heats.

**Delta** \- 4th common. 3rd rank. Same attributes of an alpha but doesn't have the alpha voice. Male and female deltas, males can be impregnated. Only have a heat once a year unlike omegas, can still knot and impregnate others. Can also have ruts. Not all are born, some are alphas turned for marriage and reproductive purposes. Besides betas, can turn into a wolf once they're first heat had passed but is extremely painful.

**Beta** \- 2nd common. Main rank but very low. Very almost human. No ruts or heats and have most children of all ranks. Have a slight alpha voice to children and omegas. Can turn full wolf or lycanthrope like whenever they wish.

**Omega** \- 3rd common. Lowest rank. Submissive to anyone. Drawn directly to alphas and dominant deltas. Male and female omegas, males can be impregnated. Have heats every three months that are very potent.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are longer i just didn't want to make a long prologue.

The doors opened for so many people. So many short skirts and suits flooding into the red lounge. 'The Prince of Gotham' they called him... He sat in the back corner with the sexiest girls in the city surrounding him, their scents all disgusting to him and none catching his attention. He watched a Delta wolf walk towards him, the familiar smell causing him to lean forward meeting the green eyes of his once lover, and now best friend. "Hello Selina..."

They now sat in a limousine with highly tinted windows, her sloping into a pale cream, satin dress that stopped mid thigh. Bruce opened a bottle of champagne. "So, Selina... What brings you here? Do you need money?" She tsked at his questions.

"Do I look like I need money, Bruce. I'm here because Jeremiah is loose. They say he died in an explosion leading to the outbreak of a bunch of freaks and I believe, Bruce, that he took his therapist." Salina passed a file to him. He opened it to a picture of a blonde frazzled woman in glasses. " Harleen Quinzel. She was thought to have been infatuated with him and began attaining an accent much like some in New Jersey or Manhattan after meeting him. You deal with Joker a lot, I figured you'd take the case. "

"Gordon never informed me on any of this. Have you spoken to him?"

"Not really, but he knows. I've been keeping tabs."

Bruce nodded. "Thanks." He opened the door for her, Selina stepping out. Music still played from inside the hotel. "It was good seeing you again, Selina Kyle."

"Yeah. I was also going to tell you that some guy named Clark Kent is following you." 

Bruce sighed.


	3. I

The one place Bruce could get away was in a silent, empty room at The BOWL. He'd lay there thinking. He'd read. He'd watch whatever the hell he wanted to watch. The owner knew him well over the years he spent there...

It wasn't as loud as it had been in the earlier hours of the night. Bruce left Alfred quickly from the limousine, his feet carrying him to the cave as fast as he could. Clark wasn't supposed to be there. He had told him Gotham was off limits from anyone but himself. He was the sole protection and provider. "Clark!"

"I'm right here." Clark stepped from the shadows still in his work clothes. Bruce turned only to be pushed and flown back against the wall of the cave. He barely cried out before he tossed himself into the closest batgear, his legs were engulfed in the armor as Clark stomped his way towards him. "I told you never to come to Gotham. Why can't you listen to just one simple rule, Kent?" 

Clark ignored his words going for Bruce's hands. Bruce moved back when the other was maybe five feet away and heaved his armored foot into Clark's chest. He went flying across the cave over a table, into the wall. Clark flew into Bruce's own both caught glaring furiously at one another. "I came to talk."

"You never come to just talk." In that moment they fought, Bruce being moved with his back to Clark. Bruce shouted something Clark didn't quite understand before his upper arm began to sting. An arrow with a kryptonite tip had shot from the wall shooting him. Clark instinctively and angrily bit down on Bruce's neck with now regard for the upcoming screeching halt in his action. Once he tasted blood Clark pushed the other away. Bruce's hand covered the mark. "You bit me!?" He growled.

"I-i-" Nothing other came out of Clark's mouth before Bruce attacked him. He help as he was tackled to the floor and his own blood was sleeping from a bite wound in his forearm. Both heaved breaths with ferocious looks on their faces.

"Get out and don't come back."

"You know I can't now-"

"Out!" 

Clark let in a breath and exhaled as he pulled the kryptonite arrow from his arm. "We need to talk about Joker. Luther was in the Arkham asylum when it went down, he could be at large too-"

"Frankly, I don't give a fuck." 

"Bruce."

"Leave Gotham. Now." Neither passed a full heartbeat before Clark was gone. 

Clark was day kissed. He watched the sun rise over the sheen roof of his mother's farmhouse awaiting her waking. It was pinks and oranges, the faint scent of blood and wine Bruce had left in the shirt of his suit. He paused before pulling his suit jacket open. Splatters of blood freckles the white of his shirt. He sniffed. No matter the distance between them the smell of Bruce Wayne made him dizzy and shiver through his core.  
T

he rooster crowed. Clark stood and flew closer to the house. The kitchen light turned on as he entered. "Hi, ma." Martha gasped, her heart racing. She slowly turned to face her son.

"You nearly scared me to the moon, Clark. What are yo- is that blood?" Her hand went to the still healing scar on his arm. She was concerned greatly for her son. "Come inside, tell me what happened."

Clark sat across from Martha with his arm in her grasp. His sleeve was cut up to his shoulder with blood staining the pale fabric from the wound on the back of his arm that still leaked blood. She hadn't ever had to stitch him up, he was never harmed so there was no need. Her hands shook with the needle piercing through and through his skin. "Mom?"

"I'm fine... Tell me who I'm smelling when I wouldn't be so worried."

Clark glanced away. "Bruce Wayne. CEO and owner of Wayne enterprises. We, uh- " He cleared his throat. "We're friends. Ish." Martha glared at him. 

"This bite says otherwise. How did he even get through your skin?"

"Kryptonite arrow to weaken me. But that's not the problem, ma. I bit him first."

The needle fell. Her shaking hands gripped the air and her breath held in her throat. "What about Lois..?" 

Clark only sighed.

"I'll talk with her. She'll understand the circumstances he and I are in. It's law that we have to-"

"In a month, yeah. I know." Martha picked the needle back up swishing it through the water before returning to the wound. "Serum Calor. They'll get him within the week, yanno. You too. Whoever with the stronger dominance will stay an alpha. The other... Deltas aren't liked that much but they manage."

"Wasn't pa a delta?"

"Yeah. Oh, the times I had to keep those men away. Being a beta isn't fun either, Clark. Shifting can be painful."

"I wouldn't know." He shifted ever so slightly. "What do think Lois will say when I tell her..? Assuming I return to Metropolis any time soon. What would she say? She will understand but I have no idea what she would say."

"That's the thing about loving someone. No matter how much time you spend together you will never truly know what they're thinking."

Clark stayed in his mother's house for the remainder of the week, of course keeping up his rounds in Metropolis and hiding from the pains in his new found mark. He was happy again but in the meantime he felt lonely. Like something was missing. He ignored it in the time he was home but when he watched Lois work he could feel everything crashing down all over again.

He decided to call her.

"Lois Lane speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"Heya, LoLa."

"Clark? What's wrong? You haven't been answering my calls or coming into work. Jon has been asking for you -"

"Meet me in your apartment in five."

"Wha- Clark!-"

He set the phone on its hanger, kissed his mom goodbye, and flew out of the house into the sky. A few minutes and he was flying into Lois' window. None of the lights were on so he waited. The house didn't smell like anything to him other than the strange normal scent he always smelled since the day of the marking. He picked up one of her pale green blouses bringing it to his nose. Nothing of interest came from the cinnamon coffee scent it gave off. Her scent have him nothing but the reminder that he needed to get back to Bruce. Bruce and his warm wine taste. A fine wine he couldn't figure out what the smell belonged too until he bit down on Bruce's neck.

"Clark!"

His head shot up from the blouse still in his hand. He dropped it with light look of disgust on his face. "Sorry, I uh. I was thinking."

"Yeah... What, do you want? I have to head to the airport for a flight to Searle and Jonathan is with Kara." Lois' red hair fell over her face from the breeze going through the window. Her face scrunched and she backed away. "You smell different. Is that- wine?"

"I bit him in a fight. He bit me back after shooting me with a kryptonite tipped arrow. So you know how that goes."

"Ha-wha- Clark, what are you talking about?"

"Bruce and I got in a fight when I went to speak with him about the explosion at Arkham asylum. It got physical immediately and I bit him without thinking. He had shot me with an arrow that was tipped with kryptonite."

She tossed her keys on the table. "Wow." He only shook his head.

"Guess how I feel. Right now all I want to know is if he's spoken with the Fed's yet..."

"Here you are, master B" 

"Thanks..." Bruce turned from Alfred back to his screens. He watched his other half carefully. Clark seemed to be distanced from Lois as they talked none of his usual body movements that showed any attraction or desire. A surprising happy sigh came from Bruce. Alfred chuckled as he left the batcave only for another chuckle to take over in his place.

"Hello father."

"Damian. What is it you need?" The older Wayne rolled out of his chair meeting his son halfway to the entry of the white cave. "You always need something."

"Titus is out of food and Dick won't let me borrow his car."

"Not my problem. You're underage." He passed Damian stepping up the stairs.

"So was he but he was allowed to ride a motorcycle at eleven."

Bruce returned to the the world of the living really trying to ignore his son. "It was a different time and he wasn't my kid." Dick joined the two walking in the halls.

"I'm not that old B-man. I'm twenty-seven. Just have Alfred take him."

"Butler, master Richard. I'm not a limousine driver. That does not come in the description. At least not for you." 

Bruce kept walking until he stopped dead in his tracks at the kitchen entryway. Someone unexpected stood by a window peaking out with a strudel in his hand. "Kent..."


	4. II

His heart was beating rapidly. Clark's feet took him closer to the four, none daring to move. "You have to hear me out..." Bruce shook his head. 

"I wanted you to stay gone." 

"You're heart beats and brain fluctuation say otherwise." Another step and a bite to the strudel and Dick began to growl behind the Wayne's. Alfred took Damian in his arms moving the two behind Bruce and Dick. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

Bruce tilted his head towards the others. "Leave us." The others were gone in seconds. it of course watching in their own way. The Wayne brought Clark into his office. "We each have our own sons. We have families. Don't let this come between that. I've already been constructing a new serum to fight off Calor. Which I have been injected with two days ago during a speech. Public, not a single person knows though and I plan to keep it that way." He paused. "You seem to love Lois."

"I do."

"Would you help me before this 3 week period is over and we have to... engage, in activities neither of us want." Both leaned closer not realizing. They were drawn to one another and couldn't help it. Bruce cleared his throat and backed away. "Please, answer now or go home. I have no time for this."

"I will. Help, I mean. Lois won't approve but she also won't approve of us being mated so let's get this over with."

The walls were closing in. Clark paced in silence like he was on time out of some sort of thing. It was all his fault. The small fight and the biting. If he had mated Lois this would be never happened. He loved her but the fact of them being connected always scared him so the two decided they would be better off.   
H

e kept looking at Bruce. Their scents aggravated each other so Bruce refused to even look at him. So far all they did was sigh and do things separate in which caused pains whenever Clark would leave the room. They were apart for too long during the first week of being marked and now that their together it hurts to be even meters.

"Stop pacing." Clark stopped to glare but continued. Another annoyed groan came from Bruce as he pushed his keys and mouse away to look at Clark. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

" ... Go home. Go see your son. We can continue this tomorrow after you've rested. "

"But- What about the serum?"

"Do you know how long it will take me to even find a way to make this kind of serum and then actually get the sums right? Months. I have to do all this in three weeks so please. Let me have all the time I can get."   
C

lark nodded then was gone. Bruce sighed.

The upstairs windows slammed against the walls. Rains and thunder deafening the surrounding area around the manor. Damian sat at the bar with a bowl of cereal watching the lightning strike the grounds not far from the mansion. Alfred poured his own bowl across from him. Slowly but surely the father of the unruly child walked into the kitchen entryway with no sign of life in his face. He shuffled to the coffee machine ignoring all and grabbed the pot. Alfred turned the page of his newspaper as he watched his ward begin to chug half the liquid. He set the pot back on the hangar and walked out of the room. Both Alfred and Damian snickered under their breath.

"All of you to the cave in five minutes. That includes Jason."

Bruce pulled his fingerless gloves over his hands as the few of his robins trickled into the almost blindingly white underground. Tim had arrived after Alfred and Damian, Dick coming in not so far behind from his apartment in Gotham. All had paged Jason but he had yet to show up. The boys grew impatient.  
C

lark stepped in, his glasses hanging off the hem of his t-shirt and a flannel tied over his jeans.

"What's going on, Bruce?" Dick questioned. He glanced from Clark to the others. "Why is superman here?"

"Does anything seem different in any way?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. We have an alien invasion." Damian joked but Dick elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be an ass." He turned to his elders with a confused look. "I've been concerned and I believe I have a good reason to be if Clark Kent is here. You smell different. Off."

"Correct. Tim, give me a logical reason for that."

"You've been marked, not mated or we wouldn't smell you at all."

Bruce nodded passing his eyes towards Clark. He breathed deep before continuing. "Clark entered Gotham without permission knowing well that he has no need to be here unless it were urgent. What he needed to speak with me about could be been handled with over the phone but instead he decided it was a good idea to come into my home late at night and pick a fight. Isn't that right, Clark?"

"Yes."

"Now during this fight he dumbly and with idiocy bit me over one of my scent pairs. I had already shot him with kryptonite arrows so when I instinctively bit back I pierced skin so now we have just under three weeks to get this taken care of or guess who will be coming to visit once a year."

"Good ol' stepdaddy Clark Kent. Yeehaw."

Dick angrily turned to Damian. "You know what you little prick-" Tim grabbed Dick by the hoodie, Damian held back by Alfred. Bruce only sighed. He watched grinning Clark from an angle letting his own smile pull his lips. He walked over, arms crossed, hair a disheveled mess. He hasn't showered so his scent was high. Clark flinched when he was half a meter from him.

"You're, uh... You're really close."

"Sorry. I can't help it." His nose opened to Clark's arousing smell. He kept telling himself it was the serum in his veins making him this way. The serum that will cause a delta heat by the end of their four week notice. So much, time had already passed to mistakes that cannot afford to be there. "Take me to the docks. I left some packets under the creaky one by the Titan tower."

Clark shrugged. "Alright." He lifted Bruce his usual bridal style not bothering to notice the laughter from Bruce's boys. 

A smile on his face and a light step, Clark landed carefully over the rickety wooden dock. Old half sunken boats anchored to the shafts sticking from the water. "So. Packets." Bruce ignored the words placing a pair of goggles and pill shaped breather over his face. He kicked his shoes into the water and jumped after them.  
C

lark confused but willing jumped in after him.


	5. III

The farther they went down, the darker it got. Soon Clark began to think the lake was bottomless. He blinked his eyes into X-Ray vision after Bruce had disappeared from sight. He couldn't see anything but fish and the occasional sunken boats. Clark looked around frantically trying to find Bruce when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He let out a silent scream. 

The hand clasped around his mouth when all the fish turned to face them. His eyes adjusted again and he realized it was Bruce who had stopped him. Both had stopped, Bruce placing a finger to his lips. The glare in Bruce's eyes didn't go away until the fish returned to what they had been doing. They swam again.  
C

lark kept his eyes on the back of his head as they went deeper.

A light shone from a cave and both swam faster toward it. Clark made it through first, not air pushing into his lungs. Bruce was right behind him.

"What was that for?"

"What was that for? You went ahead without noticing so I stopped you from getting attacked. Those fish are more dangerous than you think. You may not be harmed by them but I can be and they wouldn't have only attacked you."

Clark wiped the left over water off his face. "I'm sorry-"

Bruce waved him off and walked farther into the cave. Clark hesitated then followed the trail of wet clothes. He was confused as he pushed inside a vault door only to be bombarded by a grayish mist surrounding him. He panicked as it began suffocating him. Clark tried telling for Bruce but nothing but choked up cried came from his mouth.  
B

ruce stepped from the side with his breathing pill on and injected Clark with a white liquid. As the mist dissipated Clark's breathing slowly returned to normal.

Bruce went to help him from the ground, Clark smacking his hand away. "Don't. I'm fine..." He took a deep breath. " Why, in any sense, would you do that? "

"That was one of the packets. It was supposed to block your alpha pheromones but I guess I put too much kryptonite in it."

"You shouldn't have put any. You of all people know what happens." He pushed himself to face Bruce. "Is there any other time you want to waste or just mine?"

"No. Sorry. I have a meeting with Lucius Fox and William Lillie Sr. So, if you would excuse me, I have to get dressed."

Clark nodded. 

"As you can see, three weeks aren't enough time to find a cure for Calor so I need both of you to help me out. I already attempted to depress Clark's pheromones but that didn't go too well." 

"My son just got home from Metropolis after meeting with the Fed's. Their investigating you, the bag family and all included in this. I don't have time to work on this. Just deal with the consequences -"

"You deal with the consequences, William! You had a happy marriage and a loving mate! I didn't mean to be marked by the world's most wanted alien superhero."

Lucius sighed. "Why don't we just get started on this serum, alright." He turned to Bruce. " What did you call it? Frigus? "

"Latin for cold. Cold lacks heat. Frigus opposed to Calor. Frigid versus calorie. We remove all chances of getting high heat and sexual drive. "

William scoffed at the idea. "Just try blockers. They work the same way. "

"They have no defense against Calor so that's what I'm trying to make. Injection form blockers that get rid of unwanted side effects of marks. Normal blockers that we've had for hundreds of years can't do that. Many have tried and failed but none have had the type of technology and species we have today." Bruce looked to Lucius.

"He has a valid point. Most deltas don't want or like the Calor insurance. Nor betas."

With the evidence placed before him William had no choice but to go along with it. "Fine. But I buy dinner tonight, no ifs, ands, or buts." The three laughed. 

Bruce listened carefully for the whooshing of Clark's cape at the top of his company building. He'd already called him rather suddenly while he as with Lois and Jon so he didn't expect the alien to respond. Like most times, he was surprised.  
C

lark landed beside him quietly. 

"This couldn't wait? "

"Not if you want to get this done sooner than later." Clark shrugged. "I can't find Jason. He quit speaking to me after I refused to kill Jeremiah and now their was an explosion and I'm worried. Harley Quinn, Joker, and Jason are all missing. Not to mention Lex Luther who is more dangerous than all combined."

"I was trying to earn yo-"

"I know. But it's worse now. In the time I was meeting with Lucius and William a bank was robbed at gunpoint and a satellite exploded. How you didn't hear it, I don't know."

Both leaned on opposite tables facing one another. "This can't be happening... You continue with the serum and I'll get Diana and Oliver to help me find them." He glanced behind Bruce's head. A biological set up hardly put together spread out over a tin work table sat untouched. Almost the entire section was secluded in plastic but a slit for coming in and out.  
Bruce looked to where Clark was and smirked.

"It's not started completely. Lucius has his own going right now but I've been busy keeping the boys from fighting and this damn thing with Joker." He stood strait. "Thanks, Kent. It helps a lot."

Clark smiled. "No problem."

William Lillie Sr. and his son William Lillie Jr. are my own characters. I didn't want James Gordon to be too involved until Clark begins investing in the Arkham explosion so I got someone to take his place. He also owns The BOWL.


	6. IV

One month can seem like a long time. Most likely a month deems necessary to be long but not in this case.  
Bruce and Clark had already been marked for ten days. August has thirty one days, minus the time already passed before the marking, which was August third. Most deltas would have already had their once a year heat by this time of the year, omegas not yet to their third and last.

Bruce stared at his equipment as it bubbled Brown and murky. His son watched him. "Father." The older looked from his works.

"What is it?"

"Superman is waiting for you in the lounge." Damien walked over setting a black envelope beside Bruce's hand. "And this came in for you."

He grabbed the thick paper without opening it and followed Damien out of the cave. Other than his frantically beating heart, all he could hear was the footsteps freaking down the halls. Bruce turned into the brightly lit room with his blue and red opposite standing with Alfred. He's never seen Clark so relaxed yet so tense. With Bruce arriving Clark faces him.  
H

is heart sped up just from seeing Clark's face.

"Hey..."

"Hi." It had only been two days since they last met. "What's that in your hand?" Clark asked. Bruce lifted the slightly crumpled paper. 

"Uhm. An invitation of some sort. I thinks it's from William." He shoved it in his back pocket before walking closer to the others. A gust of wind past the three blowing Bruce's hair into his face, snickers coming from the silhouette at the end of the bar.

"You have some nice liquor here, Mr. Wayne."

"Barry." 

He stepped from the shadow in his red suit. "Ollie and Diana should be here in Gotham city. He suspects Onomatopoeia got out of Arkham when it, y'know. Went kaboom." Both Bruce and Clark scoffed at Barry's joke. "Get it?"

"Enough, Allan. Tell us everything."

"Well, this isn't the first time Arkham asylum has been compromised by it's inmates but since the most recent before this the blueprint mapping was turned into a maze that only nurses and psychiatrists knew. Somehow a few patients found out the mapping and built a bomb to cause many deaths and possible escapes. Joker, Harleen Quinzel, Lex Luther, Scarecrow, and Onomatopoeia are suspected escapees." Barry inhaled. "Ollie needed my help and Diana was in town. We both showed up to help but she was busier than expected. I told him I would call Clark but he had already contacted the both of them."

"Now he's here to take Diana's place. That invitation you have, him and William orchestrated a party at The BOWL." Clark flipped an opened envelope identical to Bruce's. "Nothing important but a beacon for Joker And Harley. Maybe even Lex."

Bruce smirked. "Wow. Sometimes I forget that the other multimillionaire kids can be smart." 

The rest of the day and all throughout the week Clark and Bruce worked in and out of the laboratory. Tests upon tests taking most of their time besides the occasional pop up from Alfred with snacks or Lois and Jon calling to say goodnight. The Wayne brought his ideas to Lucius over the phone, William finding his own through the chain. It was a long process and it was hardly a breakthrough.

Soon the party at The BOWL was only minutes away. Clark struggled with his tie in the mirror, a tear finally breaking his efforts. Bruce stepped in with his top three buttons undone on his maroon dress shirt. He tsked. "Unless you want to look out of place, don't wear a tie. It's not that formal. Half the people there will be shifted or practically naked."

Bruce tore the short open to expose some of Clark's chest, not expecting the rush of his fresh cut grass scent to come straight into his nose. He halted. "...Bruce?" 

He shook his head ignoring Clark. "Lets go."

Alfred stopped the limousine outside the front doors of the hotel and came out to open there side door. Bruce then Clark stepped from the back into the red carpet leading inside. Security checked them off at the front of the mile long line, less wealthy people whining as they entered into flashing lights and smashed bodies. Bruce took Clark's by the forearm, his trail through the people and wolves ending in the back. An empty curved booth reserved for them wrapped around a table covered with booze and hors'douerves of sorts. The two scooted to face the people.

"I, uh. I've never been to something like this. I mean, I can't get drunk unless you spiked my drink with kryptonite, but we're in a fragile situatio-"

"Relax, farmboy." He took a bottle of green liquid from the stack of alcohol and poured it into two well bottomed glass, filling them to the top of the well. "Place the sugar cube on the spoon..." Clark did as told, Bruce taking a lighter and setting both aflame before mixing it into the drinks. "Bottoms up."

Clark hesitated but complied, both down the bittersweet alcohol. In not time at all he was sputtering at the taste. "That was nasty."

"Most people add ice water or lemon juice. I prefer not to."

"Wow. What even is that?"

"Absinthe. I've grown to like it." He took the bottle and poured another glass and without thinking drank a full thing. Bruce leaned over Clark peaking out of the booth. He climbed over him and pulled Clark onto the dance floor. Fur rubbed against their slacks as they moved into the crowd. "Don't be so stiff, blend in or we'll be spotted." Bruce whispered pulling him closer. "Just dance."

"You sure do get excited." He smirked.

"I'm stressed and this is how I relieve it if I can't get laid." 

"Oh..."

Bruce gripped Clark by the shirt, pulling in as much scent from him as possible. Strangers hands caressed strangers, lower body parts grinding on every possible person near, tails and snouts drunkly bumped into legs. Bruce lifted his head from Clark's neck, the bright blue eyes Clark had tantalizing him.  
He stood on his toes pushing himself into Clark's lips. Both lean in with persistent warmth swallowing them whole, neither pulling away as they moved deeper into the kiss. They had stopped dancing and Bruce maneuvered them back into the booth where he sat in Clark's lap, tongues entangled. Clark suddenly pulled back.

"What about Lois?"

"If you have to ask, it doesn't matter."

The night went on from there. Sober Clark flew the two of them home, Bruce drunk out of his head and tripping over his feet. Alfred turned his attention to Bruce keeping up late while Clark returned to Metropolis. To his wife and son.  
It was only a kiss.

"Right..? "


	7. V

"We could learn to love one another." Clark leaned against the wall. "I don't think two more weeks of this will help the theory so all I want is to try."

Bruce fixed his stare on Clark. He slid himself in his chair to another table attempting to ignore him. 

"Bruce, the serum won't matter after you have your heat."

"I can do it. I -"

"You kissed me. We made out like teenagers in that booth. You do realize we could've beckoned Lex, Joker, and Harley and lost them because you got drunk and half seduced me."

"I didn't kiss back."

"No, but you kissed me. I never said it wasn't both of our faults. It is. Neither of us growing towards each other is good with me having Lois and you with the lonely 'Bleh, I'm Batman. I don't need love.' This Serum Frigus won't work like you think it will and it sure as hell definitely won't work in two weeks!" Clark but for a moment hesitated. "Three of the smartest people I know that haven't become complete insane villains are working on a project that might not work."

Bruce continued to face away. "I don't need anyone. Most of all you... Get out."

Clark scoffed. He was gone. Bruce turned around with wet eyes and blood on his hands. He had crushed a cylinder measurement glass in his hands.

Unbeknownst to bruce, Alfred entered the cave. Bruce stared down at his shaking, bloody hands as Alfred made his way over. He grabbed bandages from a distant table, Bruce then looking up. The old man sat. He took Bruce's left hand with care. "You we're always a reckless child. Taking things into your own hands and disappearing for hours only to return with an injured animal or injured yourself. I remember searching the entire property for you when you fell into the cave.. No worries after that have been so severe. Not until tonight."

He took Bruce's other hand. "You don't understand."

"I had a mate once. She was a beta, beautiful and dangerous. We were in a very similar situation but we fell in love. At least, I thought so. She had stolen from the family we were caring for and tried to convince me to run away with her." Alfred finished the wrappings. "If I hadn't turned her in I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be so good."

Bruce stood strait. "Where is she now?"

"She died in Arkham when you were in Japan."

He nodded, passing Alfred toward the cave entrance. Alfred caught his arm. "I am here for you, Bruce, but I won't be forever. Take his offer before you mess this up."

Clark called and called. Four days worth. Two days of mark pains and annoying meetings with Lois up his ass about when he was picking up Jon. He almost went to the moon and back just to scream his anger away. That didn't help either with the pain it caused just attempting to fly to Star city.

Clark stayed from his home only a small distance. He watched Lois get Jon ready for bed, the smaller version of himself running around his room and jumping on the bed. He chuckled. Lois finally got their son to settle down. She grabbed her phone and typed. Clark's own phone went of in his pocket. He answered.

"You should be here."

"Just put him on." The phone shuffled from Lois to Jon, him holding it in both hands. 

"Hi daddy." 

"Hey, big man. How was school?" 

On the fifth day of Bruce not answering his calls, Clark flew. He landed on the balcony outside Bruce's window, the early rising sun starting to shine through the blinds. He checked the lock before entering. It was unlocked. The light came through onto the bed, it's owner tangled amongst the sheets. Clark went deeper in the room. An arm wrapped around his neck, the person doing so tossed to the floor. "Clark?"

"Bruce?"

Clark helped him up. Bruce was in his batsuit. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Star and Central City working with Oliver?"

"Hmm. About that. I tried to leave five days ago but I can't get past the bond pains. I haven't been to the fortress in almost two months so it kind of sucks ass if I can't even go to Central City." Clark shut the balcony doors. "I thought you were asleep when I came in- who is in your bed?"

"Damien. He gets flashbacks from his time with Ra's so he sometimes sleeps at the foot of my bed or if I'm gone, sprawled like a starfish." Bruce came forward, hardly a space for both to have separate air. They were oddly close. Though always trying to keep distanced, they can't stay apart.

"Alfred's awake."

"Yeah."

"He made coffee."

"Mhmm."

"We should, uh..." Clark swallowed. "We should get some."

"Yep."

Bruce turned around, Clark following behind. They ignored the snoring eleven year old, silent as they trotted downstairs. Tim ran past. Bruce could hear Alfred yell from the kitchen for him to not shove his face with strudels. Dicks laughter followed. Bruce went in first, the boys continuing their banter and fun. He took only one piece of half burnt toast and left again, his suit half off. Clark itched his nose before anyone noticed him. "Oh. Hi." Tim said.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?"


	8. VI

Clark put his glasses on and kissed his son on the forehead goodbye. Like any normal day he would drive to work, fly even. Lois stayed home, neither in the same room for more than five minutes before an argument would start. He flicked a pea from his lunch at his best friend, the red head asleep with his face in his papers. "Jimmy... Jimmy. Jimmy, wake up." Clark leaned forward. "James!"

He opened his eyes and flung from his chair. "Don't shoot me!"

"Jimmy, sit down." Clark tugged him down by his half done tie. "Lois and I aren't talking much. I think within the month I might be out of the house so I need you to keep an eye on her and Jon. Alright?"

"Uh- What? Really? I thought you were tight? You and I talk all the time. When did this happen?"

"Recently. Don't ask do many questions. Just- do this for me."

Jimmy sighed. "Fine." Truth be told, James was a little happy the two were going through their 'rough patch'. Somehow he always figures his way around. 

Clark left the spinning doors holding his suitcase and jacket in his left, his glasses in his right. He stepped into the busy street along with many others. A familiar face walked towards him with a demanding look. He continued to come at him until he gripped Clark by the shirt and whispered into his ear. "Fly." He did. Clark dropped onto a distant skyscraper still being built.

"You're Gordon. Jim Gordon."

"Yeah. We to speak with you about Lex Luther and the arkham explosion." 

"What do you want to know?"

Clark explained all he know of Lex Luther and all he knew of Arkham asylum. It had gone through many break outs, including the one before when Jason was killed. He wasn't there for that but was sure there when it happened again. "You were in Gotham when it happened?"

"I took one of Lois' cases so she could spend time with Jon when it went down, I did home to make sure they were okay then went to find Bruce. It was three weeks ago."

"Selina was here as well. She was following me everywhere and was she not the first to notify him?"

"This sounds like an interrogation, Mr. Gordon."

"Trust me... This is strictly unprofessional." He sat back. "I spoke to Bruce about your situation. Sorry that I can't do anything about it."

"You're just a commissioner. Not much you can do anyway. " Clark followed Jim's mannerisms. He kept one leg on the ground, the other pressed against a metal bar. "I want to figure things out with him so we won't have to live in such a friends with benefits, you would say, relationship. I still love Lois. I want to be with her and my son but I fucked up." He smirked. " I was just about to go see you to talk about this."

"Hmm..?"

"All of it. He's got Lucius and William working with him to reverse the effects of Calor. Lois doesn't understand what I was trying to tell her so I have up. She doesn't want to be with me anymore so I left the house. Bruce doesn't know, but I've been staying with Dick in his spare room."

"Barbara never said anything about you staying with them. When did this happen?"

"Three days after the incident. Unless it involves Jon, she doesn't speak to me."

Jim sighed. "I wouldn't worry about that. Give her time."

"What if I don't have time to give? I think this gives her the final excuse to leave. We fought maybe five months ago about a divorce because I won't mate her." Jim stood and walked away. He stepped down the ladder until only his head showed.

"Clark. I came here to help me." He left. 

Bruce whistled. He had a good day. No reporters following him on his run into town. A full nights sleep with Tim taking over his shift. He woke up to coffee and Alfred taking a nap on the sofa. Music was loud in the cave, bouncy and inspiring. He needed it all. Quiet and loud. The perfect gift. He bobbed his head, his gasmask shaking with every movement. It turned into him tapping his feet and going side to side moving his shoulders to the beat. Pretty soon he was singing.   
H

e left the room clattering the mask on the closest table. Titus watched him strip from his hazmat suit into the shower of boiling hot water and sanitizer pumping out with it. "How's Damien? It'sover soon, right?"

"Last I heard he was going after some teen miscreants. He should be home any minute." Alfred replied through the telecom. Bruce pat Titus. He wrapped a towel around him.

"Come on Titus. Let's go meet your boy." Both left to the front hall. Titus trotted around as the front door opened, Damien yawning as he entered the household. 

"Hello father." Damien kneeled to scratch behind his dogs ears, Titus licking his face.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Can I kill my math teacher?" He said standing up.

"What? No."

"Hmm..." Damien turned around to leave. "Today was terrible." Bruce scoffed out a laugh. Just as he was going to leave to his room himself, the doorbell rang. He paused.

"Who is it?" Only another ring of the bell went off. He looked to Damien who had stopped mid staircase. "Did someone follow you home?" Bruce whispered. Damien shook his head no. He looked back at the door waving Damien off. Another ring to the bell and a step forward, he tightened his towel. "I'll be right there!" He yelled. It rang again. The ringing kept going faster and faster until it stopped. Bruce stopped in front of the door and exhaled. Another, slower ring and he opened the door.

No one was out there that he saw. Then the bell rang again. He looked down to see Clark needing out on the brand new foot rig Alfred had just bought. "Oh my God."


	9. VII

Bruce stayed by Clark most of the four days Clark as in coma. His outer wounds healed quickly, no visible scars but minor redness in the areas. His left shoulder. His right lung. Clark had three others in his gut. Whoever else that had kryptonite got to him. Bruce found a single left over dagger in Clark's shoulder. The blade of it was almost entirely kryptonite, the color was teal only because it had been mixed with chromite. The person who made it was amateur and synthetic biology was the main maker of the mineral. The creator is still smart.

Lucius came by twice a day to check Clark's brain activity. REM. Good. All systems are working... Bruce waited. He fixed himself in the chair beside the guest bed Clark was in, asleep. The sun was setting, a passing of light covering the bed and wall. The blankets were shoved off, Bruce jolting awake. He opened his mouth at the sight of naked Clark standing by the door, his back facing him."Damnit." Clark rubbed his eyes. Bruce stood.

"Sit down, Kent." The hero spun around, laser eyes ready to fire. He slowly went back to normal. Bruce glanced down then back to his face. "Cover yourself." Clark pulled the duvet cover over himself.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember anything? You were stabbed." The taller frowned. "You showed up on my doorstep four days ago bleeding out with a knife in your left shoulder."

"H-how?"

"I don't know exactly." Bruce walked around the bed to his closet. He tossed him jeans and a white t-shirt. "Get dressed. You'll remember soon." He left the room holding his breath, Clark confusingly watching him leave. 

Clark got dressed as fast as he could. He flew down the stairs and around Alfred who was carrying scones while Tim was trying to sneak away with a few. He himself took one. Bruce had already made his way into the cave. Clark landed in the chair in fro n of all the many screens showing scenes from surveillance cameras planted around the world. He smirked as he ate the scone he took. "What're you doing?"

"If I can't make the serum levels correctly summed, we will be mated for life, because of... sex. It is only estimated a weeks time before the Calor insures that the heat happens. It could happen well before then too."

Clark rubbed the back of his neck, him looking over Bruce's shoulder at the equations and notes. He took a deep breath stepping away from the papers to the small almost lab in the center of the cave. Murky bubbles boiled in tubes, a greenish liquid glowing slightly off to the side in a cylinder glass. He went to touch when Bruce grabbed his hand. "Unless you want kryptonite in your bloodstream again, I suggest not touching any of this." He pointed to the grey-brown bubbles. "That's mine. It's supposed to keep me from going into that omegan heat, while yours keeps all alpha pheromones from being released. Neither are going to work... I've tried. Everything you said was right."

"That time on the docks. You almost caused my lungs to close when you did that. Bruce, I'm not indestructible." The two shifted on their feet. "You have my blood, not just the rock, right? What I said- I was angry."

"I know... I don't have much, since you never fucking bleed." Bruce grumbled as he walked his way to the exit, Clark following like a puppy. "I'll send Alfred down to get Lucius, since he knows more about this than I do. I'm making the boys stay with Diana and Hal for the next two weeks. They have scheduled nights so there is no need for Kon to show up here either. I also understand that Selina is in town, so Dick is keeping her at bay..." 

The two entered a dark room not far from Bruces, the light came on as they stopped walking. The walls had sound proof padding on all the walls, the ceiling, and the door, the floor covered in a thick layer of carpet. A singular large box spring and mattress lay in the middle of the floor with a dresser on the wall behind it built into the wall. The lighting was well and all edges were softened. "What is this room for?" Clark asked.

"It's just in case." He moved his focus to Clark's eyes. "I-i don't want you to think you would be taking advantage of me, so, Clark... I give you all permission to do whatever you need to do. No matter what I say. Anything."

"Bruce-"

"I will be fine. Let's just hope that Lucius can fix the serum." They left the room, the light shutting off behind them.

Two days later, music played, water running in the sink. Clark whistled in the mirror of his guest room, his hand holding a razor as he pulled it down his face one last time. He jolted from the mirror as it cracked from him accidentally freezing the glass. "Shit!" He dropped the razor into the water. Clark rubbed the mirror with his towel trying to wipe the frost from it. His breathing quickened with his frustration, a scent passing his nose. He paused and took another smell, an arousing sound not so close behind it.

He reached for the radio shutting it off, an unexpected tone in Bruce's voice loud and clear. Clark rushed from the bathroom. Hardly covered by his towel he flew through the halls across the mansion to Bruce, the door to his room half open. Footsteps clicked up the stairs, Lucius stopping at the top. The two looked at one another before Lucius spoke. "Get him to the room and don't let him leave. No matter what he says do what you have to do." Clark nodded swallowing down the beginning of his rut, Bruce's scent making it hard for him to breath. 

A loud crash rumbled the floors, Bruce shouting and throwing the rest of his bed. Clark shoved the door open pushing broken glass and clothes out of his way. "Bruce." 

An irritated growl came from Bruce as he turned to face Clark, his face calming when they met eyes. "Clar- gah!" He dropped to his knees, the other beating him to the floor. The small wave of fever almost crippled Bruce to the point of him being unable to walk, both trying to ignore how much one another's scent was getting to them. Clark bent down pulling him up. Hands gripping onto Clark's shoulders, Bruce was carried from his room. 

The light flicked on, Clark closing the door with his foot. In a momentary sober break in his heat, Bruce pushes away from Clark, the light sound of his breath leaving his mouth as he pulls him toward the bed. His hands cup Clark's face, the two kissing slow only to have another bolstering fever take over his body. His hand traveled down Clark's side under the towel he still had on. He tugged on it weakly pulling it from the others waist. "You don't know what you're doing." Clark whispered between kisses.

A moan escaped him, both removing Bruce's clothing. He pulled back with an uncomfortable look on his face, hands pushing the other away. Clarks rut was in full swing, he couldn't stop it even with Bruce's pleas. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered. Bruce whined, Clark's fingers gathering slick from his hole sliding two of his fingers into him making Bruce release a grunt out of pain. He motioned in and out, scissoring him as he kissed Bruce's neck and down his chest. Clark added a third finger after he thought Bruce was ready, Bruce starting to feel the pleasure over the pain of being stretched by the others fingers. Clark pulled his fingers out gathering a little more of the slick and lubricated his member with it, pressing the tip to Bruce's hole.

"This might hurt-" 

"Don't care..." He paused with a light smile and kiss to Bruce's mark. He slowly slid himself into Bruce, making a pained groan come from his mouth. Once he was fully inside him, he stilled whispering comforting words to Bruce. Slowly the other got used to Clark's large size, the swelling heat causing his grip on Clark's arms to get tighter."Move."  
C

lark started to thrust slowly as Bruce became more accustomed to the feeling. As he kept his pace slow, he ever so lightly trailed his hands up and down Bruce's body, Bruce moving his hands up to Clark's back digging into his skin. "Haah!"As the pace sped up the two moaned out. Bruce hid his face in Clark's collarbone, his hips grinding and pushing. He didn't want to moan but he did. He didn't want to move against Clark but the warmth he had pitted in his gut causes him to. Loud moans were pulled from his throat, his heat taking over every bit of him, almost euphoric. 

The kryptonian kept his hands fisted into the sheets to keep himself grounded, his thrusts the only thing out of his control. Bruce cried out with each harsh pound, his alpha knot beginning to make its way from the base of his cock. Clark moved a hand down enclosing a fist around the growing knot. Bruce came with a loud moan from the sudden touch. Clark shuddered along with him, coming not too long after Bruce. The two lay there connected for several minutes as Bruce's knot went down in Clark's hand. Bruce wouldn't let his face show, an arm covering all but his mouth.

He sniffed wiping tears from his eyes as Clark let go of him and pulled out. He glared at the ceiling, his heat not yet gone but toned down from their activity. "I'm sorry, Bruc-"

"Shut up."


	10. VIII

The day was shrouded in lustful secrecy, Bruce's scent mixing with Clark's. Fingers caressed and intertwined with scorching hot skin beneath the thin sheets, gasps and moans littering the air. Bruce whined for his mate, not enough friction between the two helped it. Little snores faltered, Clark waking to the feeling of being rubbed on. He inhaled from Bruce's neck and placed his lips to the mark he gave the month before. Another fever had risen during Bruce's sleep, the slick pooling beneath the males. Clark shuffled his weight onto one arm, the other pulling Bruce from the bed to his lap. 

"Clar-clark..?" He opened his eyes looking down at the same blue he could never get used to. A twinge went up his back, his head falling to Clark's chest. "What, what time is it?" Clark hadn't heard what Bruce said but felt the need for pushing into the other. Bruce gave no resistance and matched his pace to Clark's. The hotness in his gut burned, the touch of Clark's fingertips ice cold to his every inch. The feeling wasn't enough, not at all. So little feeling, he was reeled in. He moved fast, bouncing up and down on Clark. His kryptonian mate gripped his hips so tight he could feel the bruises making their way into his skin. 

The fiery sensation of his orgasm kept creeping its way up his spine, Clark boring into him at the inhuman speed he loved for the first time. "Fuck! Clark!" He moaned louder, his head tilted back. Clark held Bruce's member as the knot came through and Bruce came with him. "So good. Ah, feel so, good..."

The two men stayed in the same position, Clark holding Bruce upright as he caught his breath. "Bruce. I-"

"Don't." Bruce rose from Clark, leaving the bed. He stumbled, leaning on the dresser trying to catch his breath. He bent down grabbing a shredded piece of black cloth. "Is this all that's left of my clothing?"

"You shouldn't be going anywhere. You haven't gotten past the fevers."

"I'm not leaving... I don't want to be naked the entire time we're in here." He dropped the clothing and sat back on the bed, his back warming as he got closer to Clark. "Since I can't leave, you should get us a couple of my robes. And, a lot of water." Bruce winced when lying on his side, Clark standing in the same second.

"Get some rest." Clark wrapped his towel around his waist. He glanced back at Bruce as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The scent faded, the light smell of blood and wine, not something Clark was used to, lingered in Bruce's room. He walked over the glass shards to the wardrobe half open and full of almost nothing but black. "Jesus." He found only one robe, silk and light. Bruce's scent stuck to it, the smell arousing Clark the entire way back to the room. He was so entranced he hadn't noticed the second robe, a deep red one, lying over a chair.

He entered the padded, now dark, room. Bruce lay sleeping, his feet facing the far wall, his naked body out with no shame. Clark sighed.

The next morning the room was foggy with Bruce's undeniable scent of blood and wine. He didn't know what kind of wine it was, that and the most delicious sound of moans caused his conscious to spread. Clark glanced through the dark room, his hands already placed on Bruce's body. "Please, please... Please, Clark wake up. I can't stand the heat. Make it stop." 

"I'm right here." He took a deep breath, Bruce moving into his stomach pressing his slick covered ass to Clark's groin. 

"Please, Clark. Put it in." Bruce rubbed back on him, lubricating base to tip. He went in, both letting out a groan of pleasure. The moans from the other were tantalizing to Clark, the skin slapping skin beneath him left him an a haze of little pin pricks. Bruce cursed at Clark to go faster, his own elation pulled like his scalp as Clark held his hair in hand and ground his hips into his ass. He was hanging by a string as thin as spider webs and Clark was the fly too big to handle. He knotted onto Clark's hand for the third time, the shortest possible period he had come in ever.   
S

till he wanted more. 

The heat had him crying into the bed, screams of pleasure and yes, yes, yes, echoing the soundproof room. Clark had already came but was still rock hard inside Bruce. He bit down hard on the mark, blood tasting the same as the wine he smelled from the gland beneath it. Both came for a second time in that impatient fucking, all the scents and sweat from them both mixed with the come and slick. Bruce's knot went down quickly that time, him practically unconscious as Clark pulled out and plopping to his side. " Thnku.. "

Clark rubbed his face turning his head to face Bruce. "What?"

"Tthankuo... Clark."

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Bruce awoke. His fever had fallen accordingly, Clark keeping tabs regularly. His last wave hadn't hit yet but he felt much better although sore like he's gone a round in a ring with Bain. He paces the room running the back of his hand along the wall. His robe kept him cool as not to jumpstart the next wave before his mind was made. He watch Clark's sleeping body tucked around a pillow breathing slow and cautious Bruce took in Clark's scent, like fresh cut grass. Much like his own it had a strange addition of blood mixed into his original smell. 

The thing about his attraction to Clark was not the way he moved when they had sex. Not the scent or feeling inside during his heat. He always admired the sweet hero he could be, how his true self still showed when he was covered in kryptonian fabrics or when he sat with his mother on the days he had off from work. Clark was better than him and it didn't make him jealous. It made him want to be better himself. 

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Bruce blinked at the realization that the other as awake. "Has your-"

"Not yet." Clark let out an unexpectedly irritated sigh at Bruce's answer. He threw off the sheets uncovering the rest of his naked self, Bruce looking away before looking back. He glanced at Clark's ass and shoulders as he tied a sheet around his waist, a small amount if heat boiling from his stomach. "I would appreciate some water though, since you never brought any last time. You don't need to rush, my wave isn't that close." 

"Hmm." Clark growled as he left the room. Bruce exhaled, steeply releasing the breath he had been holding. Any and all of Clark's pheromones would immediately have him on his knees begging to be entered. He was getting dehydrated with all his actions the past two days. He was hungry as well by the sound of his stomach grumbling. 

Clark pushed the door open the rest of the way with a small plate of toast, a pear and a large cup of water in his hands. "Thank you, so much. I'm starving." Bruce said as he shoved toast in his gob. "So, have you spoken with Lucius while I was sleeping between waves?" He brought the cup to his mouth drinking most of the liquid in seconds .

"No, I mostly slept along with you. I didn't want to leave you." Clark scratched his neck. He sat and took off the sheet. "In all honesty, I don't remember what happened in between your waves, I guess i m affected a much as you are, with how strong my ruts get."

Bruce only shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We can't do anything about it now... C'mere, I can feel the wave coming on." He cleared his throat as he moved onto Clark's now naked lap. His robe flowed around them only to be pushed off by Clark's impatience. They kissed, lovingly, slow. Neither waiting for the full blow if the heat wave drowning Bruce quickly. He gasped when it arrived, Clark watching his face. He smirked lying Bruce on his back with the fever shivering throughout his body. 

"Don't just fuck me, Clark. Make sure you love me like you said you would all those days ago." Clark's smirk turned into a smile, it interrupted by a passionate kiss. Bruce groaned. "Okay, it can't wait. I want it now." He heaved his breaths, tightening his legs around Clark as he pushed inside. Bruce moaned out attacking Clark's lips with his own before pulling back. "I agree with you... We need to try."

"Bruce. Kiss me." And he did.


	11. IX

"I told you to stay with Diana- You- Diana! I said to have Billy go over so the boys had someone other than themselves to be with their age."

"He said he was grounded. I can't do anything about that, Bruce." She crossed her arms. "I don't condone children disobeying orders. Damien included. He never told me he was leaving and I didn't notice until he was halfway here." Clark walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes after having just woken up.

Bruce tightened his robe in Clark's presence. "No one should be here right now. Take him and leave." Diana took his eleven year old son by the hand and slammed the door behind them. Clark stopped by Bruce.

"What was that about? Why were they here?"

"They weren't supposed to be here. Damien snuck off to get his games. They shouldn't be back until told." He turned to his mate placing his hands on Clark's chest. "I need you to do something for me."

A quick snap and Bruce's spine was set back in place. Clark used his X-Ray vision to see if it would be good or not along with Bruce's already being sore. The dark knight chuckled as he rolled into his back and sat up, his chin resting on Clark's hip bone. "Quite possibly could you be just a little more gentle next time? I don't want a broken back. Again."

Clark laughed. "Yeah, I can do that." The rest of their day after Bruce's last wave wasn't too long, sleep having most of their time before the crook in Bruce's back was giving him problems. Clark rubbed the sore spots in his mates back, Bruce sighing happily in the silence. They stayed still, Bruce leaning against the others chest, tired and cold. He hummed with a shiver. Without having to be asked Clark left the room returning with two thick blankets, Bruce grabbing both and taking his place in Clark's arms. "Better?" Bruce nodded.

Clark kept them secluded until the rest of Bruce's scent faded to normal, quiet bouts of his heat moving on in minutes instead of hours. Bruce was carried out, set on the toilet of his master bathroom. He watched as the round bath was filled with hot water and fuzzing epsom salt bubbles. More sighs, more chin to chest cuddles and warmth. Bruce explained his plan to break the delta alpha bond they had to change him back. He'd rather them be alpha alpha. "What if breaking the delta alpha breaks out entire bond. Would you let me mark you again if it does? How do you know that you'll become an alpha again?"

"Whilst your rest I spoke with Lucius. I couldn't sleep and I had already begun it because I knew there wouldn't be enough time. Now I know what I feel for you, all I want is to be an alpha or half the villains have power over me. I'll be dead in a month."

"Go undercover. We-we'll get married as us and no one would care about the delta alpha bond with me as your mate. All those who know us as superman and batman won't even guess -"

"Guess what? Huh? Once they use their alpha voice I'll be down, on my knees. Just because I'm delta doesn't mean it won't have an affect me. Half the league won't even take me seriously now, because of my new profound weakness. So you remember what I told you on the docks? The serum they have me changed my reproductive system so that when I had the heat I could possibly get pregnant. I don't want to wait another two weeks to leave the damn house!"

"Bruce-"

He slammed his hand on Clark's chest, water flying into the air. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I'm perfectly calm!" The water seemed like a frozen lake on his skin, all the time trying to cool down had now gone out the window. The heat had returned and so did his erotic scent. Clark widened his eyes as Bruce began rubbing himself on his leg, and angry growl coming from his mouth when he looked into Clark's eyes. "You... are an asshole." He moaned.

"O-oh damn." 

"Just, shut up and help me wait it out." Bruce but his lip as he grinded against Clark's side in the foamy water. He thought it was just another small release of his pheromones making his heat unable to leave. He was very wrong. The water began to burn from how cold it was to him, Clark getting tipsy on the bloody wine scent drifting from Bruce. His need for more pushed him over the edge. He sat in Clark's lap. "It's too heavy... Almost like another wave- erh!"

His gasped as he was lifted only to be placed down and open up around Clark's member. Clark groaned. "You're really goin' to feel this tomorrow." And he did.

Bruce woke with aches and pains. His body was stiff and the sheets were cold. His eyes scanned the dark room. It was his. He grabbed the deep red robe of his lounge chair and shuffled to the bathroom where Clark's scent faded. His own lingered. He traveled downstairs, no trace of his new mate in the mansion. A panic rose in his chest only to be pushed down with the remembrance of Clark being Superman. 

He sighed and got some coffee. 

Clark stared over Metropolis. Nothing seemed to be bad at the moment, just dandy old Metropolis with cranky drivers and an overwhelming majority of people walking the streets. Some took pictures if they noticed him, others have him the bird. He only lowered to a rooftop of a building to get a closer look at the surroundings. A sharp pain struck his chest sending a shiver down his spine. After a quick circle around his city he flew back to the Wayne manor. "Bruce"

"Down here." His voice came from the batcave. Clark entered. "What's up? How was Metropolis?" Bruce blinked over the bandana over his face, wrench in his hand, tools strewn about the table. He was working on the bat mobile

"Fine..."

"So-"

"I'm busy."

Clark annoyingly rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the main household. It was too silent. He looked around the kitchen and dining room for anything to make noise. Another look through the house from where he was standing and he spotted a stereo in Tim's room. He flew up and flew back down with it in hand. Several tapes came with it but none were salvageable. With a few presses on buttons and turning the nobs it finally started playing a decent radio station.   
H

e flopped onto the couch lazily when he heard a snap. "Oh no."

"What's oh no?" Bruce stood wiping oil from his hands. Clark swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I think I just broke your couch."


	12. X

The boys finally brought life back into the mansion yet again, loudness greeting Clark as they bombarded the halls with games of extreme tag and darts. Dick and Barbara lay cuddling on the broken couch watching discovery channel. Billy Batson and William Jr. came over soon to take Damien and Tim into the fields around the property.  
Bruce glanced at Clark every now and then, their connection pulling them together. Clark held Bruce's side and took him from the living room into his office. 

"We should go on a date." Clark kissed behind Bruce's ear. "Sit in the back of a dim restaurant, steak and asparagus." He lifted the hem of his mates shirt and began to nip at him. "I want to take you out and do something nice. What do you think?"

"I think..." Bruce pushed Clark away by the face. "You should keep your lid on and don't let the steam release just yet." They have been mated about two months but Bruce refused anything too close to what happened during his heat. He shifted the work schedule lightening up on the boys for them to have more time at home and him taking extremely difficult cases. Bruce interrogated Harley over and over with no snap. She laughed is all. He turned most of the cameras to regular thinking if Lex had gone anywhere he would make himself as out in public as possible. Onomatopoeia was still at large, top-level domains and overview finding him nowhere. Oliver had visited twice asking for clues about the villains whereabouts. Scarecrow was brought back to arkham two days after Bruce's heat. He was found screaming in fear in a warehouse by the lake.  
S

ometimes the job can be painful to do.

"Please, Bruce. Just one night. You never let me do anything around the house and you're not here."

"I'm busy."

"That's all you ever say." Clark went to leave, Bruce grabbing his arm and pulling him back into a kiss. He leaned further in before exiting the room quickly. Clark sighed. As soon as he took a step back into the loving room the house shook. He looked to Damien and Billy, the two stopping. Dick rushed from the couch and ran to the grandfather clock, him turning the handles to the passcode. Damien followed him down with Billy. Will had turned the corner of the hallway.

"What hapenned? Why is the ground shaking?"

"Go downstairs with the boys. Barb! Make sure Will doesn't get anywhere near what just came here." Barbara rolled her wheelchair into the lift with Will and lowered them to the batcave. Clark turned and flew away.

Bruce fitted himself into his suit, Alfred sitting at the computers. "Damien, this is no place for you. Get out of your suit."

"This is better than eating the shit out of a bunch of losers in an ally, father. Count me in." Billy yelled out, his body now that of a man. Clark flew back into the manor, not through the door but through a wall. Bruce heard the crash and gritted his teeth and ran to join Clark, Dick following him up. 

"Where is he? Where's Clark? I heard him up here but now he's gone." Bruce climbed up the side of the house watching the ground and sky for any foreign movement. He was struck from the roof into the trees, a panic rushing through him as his back smacked against one. He spotted Lex's green suit flying above him, Shazam shooting him with blasts. A scream came from the manor, laughter soon following. He ran under the two fighting above him bar to the front door. Damien was held with a knife to his throat and his weapons lying feet from them, Joker grinning maniacally holding him back in an overheating shadow. "Give me my son."

"Oh, I think not, Batsy, Batsy, Batsy... I've been waiting a long time for this." Bruce stepped forward. "Ah- Stay where you are. Now, I want something from you."

"Spill it, clown."

"I know who you are. I've always known. You're not only the dark knight but you're the Prince of Gotham." He cracked a laugh. "You have lots and lots of cash..." He moved forward causing Damien to gasp. " Brucey, I want your everything." A pained groan came from behind Joker, up the looking to the lump of blue and red cloth lying in the rubble of one the walls. Clark sat up and yanked a kryptonite blade from his stomach. 

"Get-away-from them." He stood, Bruce attacking Joker from behind Damien thrown to the ground. Clark flew at them taking both Joker and Bruce out of the house. Lex turned from Shazam as Clark tossed Joker into him. Bruce glided to the ground where Joker had landed in laughter. 

"I should kill you."

"Oh, you would never do that. None of your little cronies would do it either. You love me too much to do that." Bruce kicked him in the abdomen. "You can do so much better-" He did it several more times before joker rolled over coughing. 

"Jason Todd. He wouldn't wait for this event to find you, torture your sorry ass, and kill you out of mere pity that you had become a vegetable. I don't have time to wait for him." He punched him and went for another when his head was gripped and he was pulled from his actions. Lex but him three times over the face, his fist ready to punch his gut. 

"Wait! Wait! Please!" Lex faltered. " Please... Nothing below the neck." Lex's face furrowed in confusion, Bruce's eyes looking behind him. Lex turned and Bruce maneuvered from his grip knocking Lex on his ass. Clark pulled the other up by one of his feet.

Clark continued to beat Lex against the gravel, Bruce watching. He turned from his mate as Joker began to run toward the metal gate surrounding the property. Bruce chased him, tackling him. Joker squirmed. "Oohoohhooo! Brucey, you shouldn't be so rough, what about the baby?"

"Shut up!"

"What will Superman say will he finds out?"

"I said shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled and clobbered about and blood out of his most hated enemy, hysterical laughter still gurgling from his throat. "Shut up! Shut up!" 

Clark ripped the mechanical arms and legs from Lex's suit leaving him trapped in the body of it with Shazam standing watch. He settled behind Bruce as he weakly continued to say "Shut up." to Joker who had passed out during the beating. Clark rested his hands on Bruce's shoulders, the shorter of the two flinching at the contact. He embraced it and leans back against Clark's chest. 

"We need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce called for Jim Gordon to meet at Arkham asylum where they had Joker and Lex Luther transferred back into the system. Clark and Billy attempted to rebuild the broken wall inside the manor but Bruce only tore the rest of it down. He had Clark carry the remnants to the woods where it can become dirt through the years. Both cleaned up the rest after sending Will and Billy back to their parents. Dick drove Barb home, Damien going with them to play video games he didn't have.  
Clark rubbed his thumbs over Bruce's yellowish purple bruise on his cheeks. "I'm confused as why he never hit you anywhere else."

"I asked him not to. I'm in a fragile state right now and I want to speak with you." Bruce pulled Clark with him into the couch. "I don't want this to be hard on you in any way. You still go to see Lois, and I'm not threatened by it but I'm afraid that something will be jeopardized if I don't ask you this." Clark knew what Bruce was asking. "Me or Lois."

"She's the mother of my child. I can't just leave them behind."

"I'm not asking you to leave Jonathan or Lois behind. I just want to know if you're willing to leave your marriage for what may be here in the future."

"What are you talking about?"

"I- will you answer my question." Clark rubbed his face. He jumped for a second then looked around the manor. "What is it? Is someone here? My alarms would be going off."

"Another human heartbeat. I've never noticed it before. Everyone but Alfred is gone, right?"

"Yeah. Just us three."

Clark stood. "It's a little fast, like someone's scared." Bruce realise what Clark was hearing and swallowed. He glanced to to the floor and sighed.

"Sit down, Clark. No one's here." 

"But-"

"Sit." He hesitated to do so but sat. "What you're hearing is our babies heartbeat, Clark."

(Book one is over my dudes! Book two will be out! Look for SILVER PLATTER in my works.)


End file.
